Calorrid
Calorrid was a Ta-Matoran who was later transformed into a Toa. History Early History Calorrid began his life on Spherus Magna, as a Ta-Matoran, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. He would later be placed within the Matoran Universe on the Northern Continent, along with a small population of other Ta-Matoran. Matoran Life Calorrid initially took up a profession of a scholar, where he developed an interest in Matoran art and literature. He loved doing this, and worked with several other Matoran. However, an unspecified amount of time ago, a blacksmith Fa-Matoran named Najor was convicted of distributing 'cursed' items to his customers. Most notably, a long, yellow spear, and several masks, all of which brought misfortune to their owners. After being tried, the Fa-Matoran had his hands cut off, was branded as dangerous, and then banished from the village. After he left, the building where Calorrid resided and worked caught on fire. He survived, being a Ta-Matoran, but this event caused Calorrid to leave his home and eventually end up in Metru Nui, where he attempted to restart his business. However, Calorrid was disliked among the Ko-Matoran and Onu-Matoran, as their stereotypes regarding Ta-Matoran caused them to look down on him. This forced Calorrid to find other means of employment. He became an assistant at a popular shop, and became well-known due to his honest nature and once caught a thief trying to steal money. Besides that, Calorrid's life as a Matoran was mostly uneventful, until a decision made by a Toa named Arinwey declared they would select several Matoran who would become new guardians for the city, as it was somewhat lacking in this area. Calorrid was one of the few Matoran selected, based on his nature and his history. She was selected alongside Mareela and Kielor. They both joined the ranks of the city's Toa team, joining the two Toa already guarding the city: Kovana and Lumys. Life as a Toa Aroun 91,000 years ago, Calorrid experienced his first major event as a Toa with the arrival of the Kanohi dragon in Metru Nui. Along with the rest of his Team, he fought the dragon and defeated it. They sealed it in an undersea cave, blocking the entrance with a thick layer of ice with the help of Kielor's ice powers, and Calorrid's ability to absorb heat. 76,000 years ago, Mareela and Kielor became part of the Brotherhood of Makuta's army that ended the reign of the League of Six Kingdoms. Calorrid and the other Toa stayed behind to guard Metru Nui. Around 65,000 years ago, Calorrid had a brief encounter with the Dark Hunter. After exchanging several blows, the Hunter disappeared and ended the conflict. Around 51,000 years ago, Calorrid became depressed, bored and disenfranchised with the Idea of being a Toa. After discussing the topic with several of his close friends, he decided to permanently leave Metru Nui, and eventually nostalgically took up a role as a guardian of a village on the Northern Continent. At one point, he was known to have met a trio of traveling Matoran who were visiting his village: Karo, Ansameli, and Rezan. 45,000 years ago, Calorrid encountered a rogue Toa of Lightning. Correctly interpreting her status as a rogue, he tried to apprehend her, which resulted in the two of them engaging in battle. To Calorrid's surprise, the Vo-Toa was extremely skilled in combat, and ended up besting him, partially due to her mask power enabling her to block Calorrid's elemental flame attacks. Due to his sense of honor, Calorrid conceded the victory and attempted to leave. However, the Toa of Lightning struck him from behind, partially paralyzing him. He was discovered some time later by a different Toa of Lightning. Although somewhat hesitant to trust her after his fight, he allowed her to heal his paralysis. Tbw 22,000 years ago, Calorrid came across Kielor, the Toa of Ice who had been turned into a Toa and guarded Metru Nui alongside himself and Mareela. They would band together, working as a two-Toa team, slowly traveling. These adventures kindled a nostalgia in both of them, and arrived at the idea that they should seek out Mareela, and join her in whatever she was doing. Eventually, following a trail of word-of-mouth, they discovered the Toa Kotulsis, where not only Mareela, but Vitdura also had joined. With both parties of former acquaintances being overjoyed to see each other, Kielor and Calorrid joined the team Roughly a year later, a Toa of Iron who had rescued Mareela, Orokul, having heard word of the budding Toa team, decided to join simply because he had nothing better to do. At this point, Karo decided that his team was large enough and to not allow any new members into it. Schism Eventually, 1,653 years ago, Orokul grew dissatisfied with the way the team's leader, Karo, was running things. Among his concerns were the fact that the Toa Kotulsis were usually very idle and spur-of-the-moment-heroes, without any real goals or affiliation. They only reacted reacted to threats, rather than achieving things or helping Matoran. Orokul wanted to ally themselves with another Toa team he knew was close to them, but Karo refused his proposal, wanting to keep the control of the team he created within the team. Orokul didn't press the issue, but it did ignite a simmering resentment between him and the Fa-Toa. After several more months, Orokul demanded again that changes be made, appealing for the support of the other members of the team, the majority of whom initially were not with or against any particular side in the argument, not really being sure which way would be better. Eventually tensions grew until a fight broke out between Karo and Orokul, dueling each other to a draw. This led to the splitting of the team into two. Orokul, along with Calorrid and Zasere, left and formed a new Toa Team called the Toa Aonalgin. All members of the team had various reasons for leaving or staying. This event left the Toa Kotulsis with only six members. Death Calorrid was resting at a small, isolated Matoran village, while at the same time guarding it. Unfortunately, soon after he arrived, the Village was attacked by a group of mysterious shadowy figures. As he was the only Toa around, he of course went to battle with these beings, but was near death when he defeated the last of them. In the process, the Village was destroyed. With his last reserves of strength, he pressed his hands on a cluster of rocks and imbued them with his Toa power, resulting in a Toa stone. One of these would be used to transform a destined matoran, and the only Ba-Matoran in the village, Into a Toa. After dying, Calorrid was reincarnated on the Red Star, as part of the Star's primary function. However, the return mechanism of the Star had since malfunctioned, and Calorrid was trapped in the Star along with other revived beings. Abilities and Traits Calorrid values justice and truth above all else. He expresses this by trying to be fair and peaceful as often as he can. Calorrid also treasures his memories and experiences, and often ends up with a strong sense of nostalgia because of it. He is also quite intelligent, and is a competent strategist. As a Toa of Fire, He had near-perfect command over heat and flame. As such, at a basic level, he could create, control, and absorb open fire and/or heat. Examples of this include creating fireballs, generating a rain of fire, absorbing the heat in an area, and putting out fires. Equipment and Tools As a Ta-Matoran, Calorrid had a limited resistance to heat. As a Toa, He gained full control over and access to his Elemental powers. Calorrid wears the Mask of Charisma. It gave its user the power to subtly alter the perception of one or more targets to make them agree with the user's views. Calorrid wields a Fire sword, which allows him to channel his elemental powers through it. He also carries a shield made of protosteel. Category:Toa of Fire Category:Toa Category:Fire Category:Ta-Matoran